The inventors studied about the multiplication of terminals in solid electrolytic capacitors and have disclosed various multiterminal solid electrolytic capacitors in the following Patent Document 1, for example. The 8-terminal solid electrolytic capacitor disclosed in Patent Document 1 and the like have greatly reduced their equivalent series inductance (ESL) by causing currents to flow through parallel current paths in respective directions opposite from each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-049865